castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dodo Bird
The Dodo Bird is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is an extremely rare bird that is rather cowardly, and runs away quickly when it sees people. Origins The dodo (Raphus cucullatus) is an extinct flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius, east of Madagascar in the Indian Ocean. Subfossil remains show the dodo was about 1 meter (3 ft 3 in) tall and may have weighed 10.6–17.5 kg (23–39 lb) in the wild. The first recorded mention of the dodo was by Dutch sailors in 1598. In the following years, the bird was hunted by sailors and invasive species, while its habitat was being destroyed. The last widely accepted sighting of a dodo was in 1662. Its extinction was not immediately noticed, and some considered it to be a mythical creature. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Dodo Bird is presumably the last such creature left alive; it runs whenever it sees people. There is only one Dodo Bird in the whole game, found in the Reverse Entrance. It can be hard to kill since it runs away as soon as it spots the player, although if they move so its spawn location is some distance off-screen and back, it will reappear. The Dodo Bird has only 2 HP and deals exactly 1 base touch damage, meaning it is not a threat in any sense; it is more a problem to deal with the Jack O' Bones and Dragon Rider that come in behind it and can knock the player away. The Dodo Bird has two useful drops, the Heart Broach, which reduces Heart usage by sub-weapons, and the Rune Sword, a powerful throwing sword. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin, another Dodo can be encountered in the outskirts of the Forgotten City, one room left of the Poison Worm. It appears every one out of four encounters and will walk in slowly from the opposite side of the screen. Like its Symphony of the Night counterpart, it will run away upon detection so the player must be quick in killing it. Finding and killing a Dodo Bird is required in order to complete Wind's quest: "King of the Birds". Casting a fast spell like Holy Lightning or Time Stop, or smashing it with a heavy-hitting weapon, like an axe, are good alternatives to defeat it; otherwise, it will run before it can be finished it off. Killing a Dodo yields 30 SP, a considerable amount for such a weak enemy and comparable to those obtained by defeating some of the game's earlier bosses. If the player is able to overcome the low rate at which they appear and the difficulty to kill them, they can become a good source of SP. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Item Data Gallery Dxc 142.png|'Dodo Birds''s enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The Dodo Bird is similar to the Rare Ghost and other enemies in other games that run away when they spot the player. *This enemy is based off of the dodo, which was a small, flightless bird that was hunted to extinction. This is probably why the enemy appears as a zombie (which it is referred to as in Portrait of Ruin) and is frightened by the heroes' presence. See also *Rare Ghost Category:Birds Category:Zombies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies